


Lavender Silk

by DessertRose



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DessertRose/pseuds/DessertRose
Summary: Jafar's reign over Agrabah begins by his conquest of the crown princess, Jasmine.





	Lavender Silk

“It’s all over now, princess,” Jafar said, sneering down at Jasmine where she cowered on her knees before him, bowing deeply. “At last, I am victorious.” He clicked his fingers and the guards took the sultan away, leaving Jasmine alone with him on the balcony.

Jafar chuckled as he tucked his staff under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. Her thick black hair was braided back from her beautiful face, and the large purple gem of her tiara reflected the red light of the magic that forced her to remain still. His eyes roved over her figure as she trembled before him, her lithe body clad in a rich gown of lavender silk. Her generous cleavage heaved with fear and he licked his lips as he lowered his staff.

“You look positively radiant, my dear,” he purred as he grabbed her arm and hauled her roughly to her feet. Her eyes were wide with fear as he placed both hands on her shoulders and pulled her close. “I cannot wait to taste every inch of you.”

“How dare you speak to me that way!” Jasmine hissed, her eyes blazing with rage. “I demand you release me at once.”

“Oh?” Jafar asked, chuckling as he stared at the angry princess. “And why would I want to do that? I have you right where I want you, my dear. Besides, we’re just getting started.”

Without warning, his hands swept down over her arms and forced her dress down to her waist. Her breasts were barely contained beneath a silk breast band and Jafar groaned with desire. Her slim wrists were lowered to her sides and were held in place by the cuffs of her long sleeves.

“Please, Jafar,” Jasmine whimpered, changing tactics and trying to appear meek. He knew it was a ruse. Even moments away from being stripped naked before her enemy, she looked every inch a queen.

His magic forced her to remain still as Jafar leaned down to trace his tongue across her cleavage.

“Not like this,” she whispered, her voice cracking as his tongue slid between her tits. “I have been saving myself for my wedding night. Please, stop now or I will be ruined.” 

Jafar ignored her, and moaned as he tasted her smooth skin, her jasmine-scented perfume sweet on his tongue.

“My apologies, princess,” he hissed as he made quick work of untying the breast band. He tossed the scrap of silk away but kept his eyes focused on Jasmine’s furious expression. “But it is time for me to claim what is rightfully mine.”

“No!” Jasmine screamed; her brown eyes going wide as she stared up at him in shock. “You know royal protocol. Even if you are sultan, I am a crown princess. If you take me against my will, you will be executed.”

“Silence!” he roared, slapping her hard and making her stagger back a step. “How dare you defy your new king? I have conquered your kingdom and now you must bow to me.”

Jasmine began to weep softly, her shoulders heaving as tears trickled down her cheeks. She was beautiful even in misery and Jafar’s anger instantly fled, replaced by all-consuming lust.

“That’s better,” he purred, forcing her to look him in the eye. “Hear me now, princess. My first act as sultan is to make you my concubine. Submit to me and I promise to be gentle.”

He took a step back and stared down at Jasmine’s naked torso for the first time. Despite her slim frame, her breasts were beautifully round and topped with brown nipples that he couldn’t wait to tease.

“Tonight, you shall become my slave. Allow me to fulfill my most forbidden desires and I promise that tomorrow, I will make you my wife.”

Jasmine trembled as she stood before her former vizier, bare-breasted and flushed with shame. Jafar smiled at the sight, enjoying the way the toned muscles of her arms flexed as she tried to break free of his magic. Never before had he felt such a delicious combination of victory and desire.

He then allowed his hands to slowly explore her soft skin, tracing the curve of her toned stomach and up to her perfect breasts.

“No!” Jasmine screamed as he cupped both of her tits and used his thumbs to flick her nipples. “Please, don’t!”

“Quiet,” Jafar admonished, squeezing both of her breasts roughly and making the princess gasp. “Ask me to stop one more time and I swear I will have your father beheaded!”

Jasmine immediately quieted and Jafar cackled with delight. He knew then that he would never have to hypnotize the luscious princess, so long as her father’s life hung in the balance.

He resumed fondling her breasts and his mouth watered at the sight of her pretty nipples hardening beneath his touch. He knew pleasure was sweeping through the young woman despite her protests and her eyes were darkening with lust.

Jasmine took a deep breath then, her voice shaky. “I swear, Jafar, I will never submit to you, no matter what you may do to my body. The people of Agrabah will not stand for such injustice and they will never support a traitorous snake like you. Once they learn the truth of what you did here tonight, they will stop at nothing to rescue my father and I.”

Jafar remained silent, ignoring her pitiful retort as he continued to torture her sensitive nipples. He quite enjoyed the way she bloomed beneath his fingers. He had it on good authority that the princess was still a virgin, but he was delighted to find her beautiful body was more than eager for a man’s touch.

He dragged his gaze away from her chest and kissed her hard. Her soft lips were swollen from where he had slapped her just moments ago, and parted slightly as she drew in ragged breaths.

“I am not asking you to submit, my dear,” he said as he pulled away and as he pushed her dress the rest of the way off, revealing her silky underwear. “We are alone at the top of a great mountain and my magic has bound you to me as surely as a length of rope. No one will even think to look for you before morning.”

He then grabbed her waist and slid her panties down her shapely legs. She was now totally naked, save for her jewelry, and he had never before seen such a beauty. He smiled wider as his magic then made the princess turn before him with the grace of a dancer, allowing him to view her ample bottom, slim waist, and beautifully rounded hips.

“I am the sultan now, princess,” he growled, his member straining against his robes. “And my rule is absolute.”

He kissed her as she faced him once more and found her lips more willing as his magic forced her to kiss him back with passion. He groaned and opened the front of his robes, allowing his erection to press against her smooth thighs. He then twined the end of her braid around his hand, yanking her head back viciously as he forced his other hand between her legs. She gasped against his lips and he began to rub her clit with his thumb.

Jasmine cried out at the strange sensation and Jafar forced his tongue into her mouth. She then moaned as his fingers found her honey and explored her tight pussy. Jasmine’s tongue flicked against his sinfully and he longed to feel her lips around his cock.

Aided by his red magic, he forced her to step backward against a stone column beside the stairwell. He pressed himself against her, enjoying the way her young body fit against his lean frame.

“At last,” he groaned as he kissed his way down to her breasts, savoring the taste of her hard nipples. She continued to strain and struggle, her helpless pleasure driving him wild. “You are mine!”

Without another word, he lifted her up against the column and his magic forced Jasmine to wrap her legs around his waist. Her arms were then stretched out and forced to wrap around Jafar’s neck, holding him gently like a lover. Her delicate limbs were shaking as Jafar’s wicked fingers slid deeper into her pussy and alternated rubbing her swollen clit with practiced skill. He could tell she was on the verge of an orgasm, despite the fear and rage in her eyes.

“Please,” Jasmine whispered, panting as Jafar added a second finger. Her fingers gripped the fabric of the robes that flowed across his shoulders, the sound of her lusty voice making his mind go numb with desire. “No! I can’t…ah…I can’t take it anymore. Jafar, stop! Oh god…no…no!”

She then succumbed to the pleasure and her head rolled back with bliss.

“Jafar!” she screamed as the orgasm ripped through her body, her breasts heaving with her quickened breath.

“Very good,” Jafar hissed, enjoying the way her pussy flexed around his fingers. His lips found her throat as her body crested on the wave of pleasure and he licked the sweat from her clavicle.

Only then, did Jafar thrust himself into the princess for the first time. She cried out again, this time with pain, but he swallowed the sound with another rough kiss.

He groaned with immense pleasure as he pounded into her virgin sheath. She was wonderfully tight and wet, her sweet pussy taking his thick shaft with little resistance.

Tears spilled from her eyes and Jafar panted with terrible satisfaction as he continued to thrust, enjoying the sensation of Jasmine’s round tits bouncing against his thin chest as he fucked her hard.

The red magic flared again and Jasmine’s hips began to buck, helping him slide in deeper. His lips lowered to her delicate throat again, allowing Jasmine’s sounds of misery and pleasure to spill out into the night. 

“Yes, princess,” Jafar moaned as he felt Jasmine orgasm for a second time, her pussy clenching even harder around his manhood. She screamed as she came and he continued to seek his own release. “How delicious it is to see you driven to such pleasure by my hand.”

Jasmine’s cry of pleasure soon turned into punctuated gasps of pain as Jafar twisted her left nipple hard and thrust even faster. After a few more seconds, he cried out with pleasure and buried himself deep inside of her aching pussy.

He gripped her waist hard as his cum filled her, his magic allowing him to orgasm twice as his seed spilled down her thighs. He remained inside of her until he felt himself softening and then his eyes flashed red, releasing his magic’s hold on Jasmine’s body.

“You see, my dear?” Jafar panted as Jasmine clung to him, crying with humiliation. “I am not as cruel as you would have me believe. I only wish to give my sultana the same pleasure she gives me.”

He backed away then, finally releasing her, and Jasmine fell to her knees, immediately scrambling to grab her discarded clothing.

“Tut, tut, princess,” Jafar corrected, his magic flowing over her again and making her freeze. “We must not be so hasty.”

He walked over to her side and knelt down, his hands drifting over the curve of her hips as he magically hardened and forced her forward onto her hands and knees.

“I command you to remain naked for the rest of the evening,” he purred as he slid into her delicious pussy from the rear, wrapping one hand around her throat to keep her still. “You must allow me every pleasure tonight before I will allow you to become my bride. Submit to me, slave." 

Jasmine moaned as his magic filled her with lust, making her spread her legs wider and match his rhythm. "Yes," she purred with false desire. "Please, master, make me your wife." 

Her words cut off as he tightened his grip on her throat and forced her to magically orgasm for a third time, both of them cresting together. 

Jafar then turned the princess over onto her back and kissed his way slowly up her torso until his lips met hers for a final, passionate, kiss. "It would be my pleasure, pussycat."


End file.
